The Virgin an The Playboy
by kyunniie cho
Summary: Reading


Cast : Lee Taemin and Choi Minho.

NB : FF ini adalah Remake dari Novel milik Kate Richard dengan judul yang sama. saya hanya mengganti beberapa hal untuk kepentingan cerita.

ENJOOOOOYYYYY…

Taemin menarik napas dalam-dalam dan melihat sekeliling lobi. Ini bukan hanya perjalanan pertama kali ke Macau, tapi ini juga akan menjadi pengalaman "pertama kalinya". Dia berhasil melalui perguruan tinggi tanpa kehilangan keperjakaannya, dan dia sudah sangat muak menunggu untuk mendapatkan pasangan yang sempurna, yaitu pangeran menawan hati, untuk menyerahkan keperjakaannyaseolah-olah itu adalah sebuah kado. Ya, dia adalah seorang Gay.

Akhirnya tiba waktunya untuk bergabung dengan seluruh dunia dan mengambil keuntungan dari revolusi seksual. Jantungnya seolah berdegup ingin melompat dari dadanya, ia mencengkeram tali tasnya dengan telapak tangan berkeringat dan menuju meja pendaftaran.

Menemukan 1NightStand (kencan semalam) secara online sudah seperti mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan. Dia bisa terbang ke Macau, menghabiskan satu malam dengan orang yang benar-benar asing, kehilangan keperjakaan yang merepotkan dan bergabung kembali dengan orang 'normal' lainnya. Dia akan siap untuk berkencan dengan pria-pria dan melompat dari tempat tidur satu ke tempat tidur lainnya seperti semua teman-temannya lakukan.

Keputusan telah dibuat, dia menghubungi Madame Yuri dan memberikan informasi yang diperlukan juga nomor kartu Asian Express-nya. Semua pengaturan telah dibuat. Lee Taemin, seperti orang pada umumnya, bersiap menyerahkan apa yang telah menjadi hal yang paling tidak nyaman dan memalukannya yaitu — keperjakaannya.

Di kamar penthouse selama lima belas menit terakhir, Minho sudah berjalan mondar-mandir berkali-kali sehingga ia bisa melihat pola langkah di karpet yang baru dibersihkan. Dia bahkan masih tidak bisa percaya dia ada di sini, dan akan menghabiskan malam dengan orang yang belum pernah ia temui. Bagaimana jika orang itu adalah seekor anjing? Oke, sepertinya terdengar buruk, tapi tetap

saja…

Teman-temannya sudah mendesaknya untuk mencoba 1NightStand. Ini adalah kesalahannya sendiri karena membual tentang kencan dengan wanita dan pria yang berbeda setiap minggu sehingga melampaui batas. Ia adalah seorang Biseksual. Ketika ia tidak ingin mendaftar, teman-temannya menantangnya. Dia tidak pernah bisa menolak tantangan, dan mereka semua tahu itu, sialan mereka. Tapi dia pikir begitu efek bir mereda, mereka akan melihat betapa konyolnya ide tersebut dan mereka akan membiarkannya lolos dari jebakan tantangan tersebut, tetapi hal itu tidak terjadi.

Tidak.

Sebaliknya yang terjadi adalah mereka lebih gigih pada hari berikutnya, lebih bersemangat, dan malah merencanakan semuanya. Dia bahkan hampir tidak bisa menghentikan mereka untuk datang ke Macau beramai-ramai. Akhirnya, ancamannya untuk membatalkan tantangan tersebut berhasil membuat mereka mundur dan berjanji untuk menunggu kedatangannya kembali di Seoul.

Setelah bujukan demi bujukan dari teman-temannya, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan dan bersedia bertemu orang itu. Jika orang itu adalah gadis yang tampak seperti Frankenstein, yang ia harus lakukan hanyalah melakukan yang terbaik dan mencoba untuk tidak muntah. Dia menghadapi banyak tekanan dengan menjadi seorang playboy dalam groupnya, pria lajang yang berkencan hanya dengan wanita-wanita yang seksi dan pria-pria cantik yang menggairahkan.

Teman-temanya terpesona pada cerita-ceritanya, dan dia menikmati melihat kecemburuan di mata mereka. Itu bukan salahnya kalau mereka semua menjadi iri, karena mereka yang membiarkan diri mereka sendiri terikat pernikahan. Meskipun ia sangat menyukai istri mereka. Istri teman-temannya cantik, juga memberinya makan makanan rumahan tapi juga mencoba menjebaknya dengan teman-teman mereka -dia tidak bisa membayangkan harus memilih hanya satu wanita dari ratusan wanita di klub. Setidaknya satu pasangan tetapi tidak lebih dari satu atau dua minggu.

Jadi, dengan pesawatnya ia terbang dan mendaratkannya di Macau dan berakhir di sebuah kamar hotel mewah di penthouse dari sebuah kasino di Macau. Mondar-mandir, ia menatap pintu. Sebentar lagi, orang itu akan berada di sini.

Ya Tuhan, apa yang ia pikirkan?

Taemin mendekati meja dan menunggu, sementara petugas resepsionis menyelesaikan check in sepasangan kakek nenek yang mengenakan kemeja Hawaii yang serasi.

"Adakah yang bisa saya bantu?"

Dia mengamati raut wajah pemuda itu—apakah pemuda itu menyadari maksud kedatangannya?

"Ya, saya perlu nomor kamar Choi Elias," suara Taemin pecah, sarafnya meretas.

"Oh, Anda pastinya Miss Lee? Nicky Lee?" Dia melihat ke bawah pada monitornya, dan kemudian kembali menatapnya, dengan eskpresi yang menyenangkan, tidak menghakimi, dia memutuskan.

"Mr. Choi sudah menunggu anda di Penthouse 4."

Mengapa nama yang tercantum terdengar seperti samaran yang bagus untuk check-in? Pipinya dibanjiri rasa panas. Nama itulah yang ada dalam benaknya di malam dia membuat reservasi dan tampaknya teman kencannya juga merasakan hal yang sama. Apa yang telah Madame Yuri katakan tentang nama asli pria tersebut?

Oh, benar. Minho. Tapi tunggu, Miss? Apa dia salah maksud? Mengapa ia menyebutku dengan Miss?

"Terima kasih." Ujarnya, tanpa mau memikirkan panggilan itu. Dia menerima kartu kunci yang diserahkan petugas lalu berbalik untuk mencari lift. Dia melihat ada dua lift, satu di ujung lain dari kasino dan satu lift lebih dekat ke tempat ia berdiri.

Yang mana?

Seorang pria tinggi lewat berhenti di sampingnya, tersenyum.

"Apakah Anda tersesat?"

"Sepertinya begitu," kata Taemin, pipinya memerah dibawah tatapan bermata gelap itu. Apakah ini pria tampan kencannya? Ini akan terlalu bagus untuk menjadi kenyataan.

"Saya bekerja di hotel ini," katanya dengan ekspresi menyenangkan "Apa yang bisa kami lakukan untuk membuat Anda tetap lebih nyaman?"

"Bisakah anda tunjukan pada saya lift yang menuju ke penthouse?"

Pria itu meraih lengan Taemin dan berbalik menunjukan arah lift terdekat. "Tepat di sana. Anda harus menggunakan kartu kunci untuk sampai ke lantai penthouse."

"Terima kasih," kata Taemin mengakhiri percakapan, pria itu menjawabnya dengan meremas lembut lengannya dan menjauh.

Wow, jika semua orang di hotel tampak seperti dia, dia mungkin pergi ke sana lagi, hanya untuk melihatnya lagi. Taemin mengawasinya berjalan pergi, berhenti sesaat untuk ngobrol ringan dengan beberapa pelanggan lain lalu ia pergi.

Baju yang pria itu kenakan bukan seragam hotel. Itu nampaknya baju desaigner yang khusus dibuat untuknya, dan Taemin terus menatapnya sampai ia menghilang dari pandangan. Letak lift kebetulan melewati deretan mesin slot, dan dia berhenti untuk menempatkan dolar dalam salah satu mesin, hanya untuk melihat keberuntungannya.

Dia menekan tombol dan yang muncul adalah tiga angka tujuh. Lima puluh dolar! Itu sudah lebih dari dia harapkan. Dia menyelipkan slip print out kemenangannya di dalam tasnya dan berjalan menuju lift yang hanya beberapa meter jauhnya.

Menang, keberuntungan itu membangkitkan kepercayaan dirinya lagi, dia menekan tombol. Pintu terbuka dan ia hendak masuk ke dalam lift, tapi ia melihat sepasang kekasih yang saling berpelukan.

Si wanita pirang stroberi tampak bernafsu sepertinya dia akan merobek baju pasangannya dan mata Taemin melebar. Taemin bergeser dan menjauh dari pintu lift. Setelah beberapa saat, lift lain terbuka dan dia melangkah masuk, menyelipkan kartu kunci ke dalam slot dan lift mengantarkannya ke tingkat penthouse.

Dia menggunakan waktu untuk menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mencoba untuk

menenangkan hatinya. Pasangan bergairah dalam lift sebelumnya telah mengingatkannya pada apa yang akan dia lepaskan.

Angka-angka di atas pintu menyala pada gilirannya bagai kotak kaca menuju keatas, memberinya pemandangan lantai kasino sibuk di bawah. Masih ada waktu untuk mundur, bukan begitu?

Bunyi ping terdengar —apakah dia harus turun? Atau mungkin tinggal di lift, dan kembali ke lobi. Pintu mulai menutup lagi, dan ia mengulurkan tangan dan menahan pintu lift terbuka. Kalau tidak sekarang, kapan lagi? Tas tersandang di satu bahunya, dia melangkah ke lorong penthouse.

Hanya ada beberapa pintu terlihat dari tempat ia berdiri, dan tanda di dinding seberangnya mengatakan bahwa suite 1-5 adalah ke kiri, jadi dia mengambil napas dalam-dalam, menegakkan bahunya, dan bersiap untuk memenuhi nasibnya.

Minho terkejut mendengar ketukan di pintu penthouse. Teman kencannya seharusnya memiliki kunci sendiri, jadi ketika ia membuka pintu ia mengharapkan untuk melihat petugas hotel, atau mungkin petugas layanan kamar dengan minuman yang ia telah pesan. Namun sebaliknya, ia menghadapi wanita yang sangat mungil, sangat meyakinkan dan dengan tangan terangkat seolah ingin mengetuk lagi.

Dia mengamati sosok gadis dihadapannya yang memikat, sedikit tomboy, rambutnya hitam pendek di sekitar wajah dengan rona merah muda di pipi, dan mata indah yang menatap penasaran kearahnya.

"Kupikir kau bukan dari bagian house keeping, benar kan?"

Sebuah kerut terbentuk antara alis lurusnya. "Bukan, kau ingin aku menjadi

petugas house keeping?" Gadis mungil itu menjorokkan dagu kearahnya dan menjatuhkan tangan yang masih tergantung di udara.

"Sama sekali tidak," katanya, melihat ke atas dan ke bawah lorong.

"Aku telah memesan beberapa handuk tambahan…" Dia terhenti, dan hening sesaat ketika mereka saling memandang. Saat sang gadis tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dia tersenyum dan berkata, "Aku Minho dan kau adalah…?"

"Taemin." Dia berbicara begitu pelan sehingga Minho harus mendekat untuk mendengarnya.

Taemin tidak berlagak seperti seseorang yang tidak mempunyai rasa malu untuk mendaftarkan diri untuk kencan semalam dengan seseorang yang asing. "Hanya untuk memastikan—apakah Madame Yuri yang mengirimmu?" Taemin memandang ke atas dan bertemu dengan mata Minho.

"Ya. Bolehkah aku masuk?"

"Tentu saja, silahkan." Minho melangkah mundur untuk membiarkan gadis itu lewat, mengikutinya dengan matanya saat Taemin menjatuhkan tasnya di rak kopor di dekat pintu dan berjalan ke jendela.

Taemin menatap keluar jendela, membelakangi Minho. "Tidakkah kau mendapatkan kunci juga?"

Berdiri di antara tirai, Taemin mengangkat kunci untuk diperlihatkan pada Minho. "Yep. Aku hanya merasa lucu menggunakannya ketika kau sudah di sini".

Minho bergabung dibelakangnya dan ikut melihat keluar jendela melalui bahu Taemin. Taemin membeku saat Minho berdiri begitu dekat di belakangnya. Itu

adalah kejutan.

Garis-garis lampu yang ada di bawah semuanya berkedip, keindahan lampu-lampu neon. Aroma samar vanila dari rambut dan tubuh Taemin yang lembut menarik perhatian Minho kembali ke kamar dan pada perempuan yang sangat diinginkannya yang kini berada didepannya.

Bagus.

Minho mengangkat tangan untuk menyentuh dan kemudian berhenti, mengejutkan dirinya sendiri karena keragu-raguannya.

"Aku suka lampu-lampu di sini."

Ketika Taemin berbalik untuk menatapnya, Minho mengerti mengapa dia menarik dirinya kembali.

Taemin benar-benar berbeda dari wanita lain yang menghabiskan akhir pekan dengannya. Dan itu bukan hanya karena lekuk lembut payudara yang hampir rata didadanya, atau makeup yang minim di wajahnya yang cantik. Ada sedikit gemetar di bibir bawahnya yang penuh saat Taemin berdiri di bawah pengawasan Minho. Seluruh tubuh Taemin membuat Minho sulit bernapas, dan untuk sekali dalam kehidupan playboy-nya yang liar, ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Atau bagaimana untuk memulai.

Taemin tertegun. Dia tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa Madame akan mengirimkannya seorang pria yang membuatnya meneteskan air liur karena pria ini layak menjadi model cover sebuah majalah.

Dia tinggi, sedikit gelap dan tampan dan semua tertulis diseluruh tubuhnya dalam huruf besar berukuran dua inci. Entah karna berjemur atau memang warna kulit alami Minho adalah emas pucat dengan sedikit nuansa lebih muda dari mata hitam tajamnya. Apakah ada warna itu dalam krayon? Mungkin dalam krayon berisi enam puluh empat warna itu ada.

Tatapan mata Taemin turun ke bawah; dia mungkin harus berpikir tentang six-pack di depannya. Bahkan lebih rendah, warna merah merayap kepipinya lagi ketika ia memandang gundukan dalam celana panjang Minho yang sangat pas dengan tubuhnya. Sejak kapan celana menjadi begitu…menarik mata untuk di lihat?

Taemin bahkan belum pernah melakukan hubungan seks satu kali, namun, ia

sekarang terfokus pada aset yang ada di bawah pinggang setiap pria di Macau! Keraguan menyerangnya, dan ia memaksa matanya metutup. Benar-benar terlambat untuk mundur sekarang; jika dia mundur sekarang, maka dia tidak akan pernah mencoba lagi.

Citra dirinya sebagai perjaka tua layu, tertinggal di rak, tidak akan pernah memiliki keberanian untuk tidur dengan pria mana pun tercetak pada kelopak matanya yang tertutup dan hal itu membuatnya bergidik. Mata Taemin perlahan-lahan kembali naik dan naik, memandangi dada yang bidang dan dagu indah, bibir penuh dan menuju mata hitamnya.

Pria di lobi tadi memang tampan, tapi Minho lebih lagi, dia seperti mendapatkan jackpot. Madame benar-benar ahli. Taemin tidak mungkin bisa menemukan pria yang lebih seksi jika dia membentuknya dari kotak mimpinya. Impian seorang perjaka. Tapi ia benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau lelaki tampan didepannya itu adalah seorang gay, sama sepertinya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Aku…itu, aku berpikir kau sangat tampan." Dia mengembuskan napas.

Bagus.

"Terima kasih." Suara Minho merendah, mengirimkan kegembiraan menuju tepat keintinya. Apa yang Minho pikirkan tentang diri Taemin? Tubuh Taemin terlalu ringkih untuk seorang lelaki, tapi sedikit pujian pastilah menyenangkan.

Hening cukup lama ketika mereka berdiri saling berhadapan. Jarak yang terentang hanya kurang dari satu kaki yang memisahkan mereka secara fisik, dan penghalang antara mereka dengan mudah bisa diseberangi. Akhirnya, Taemin tidak tahan lagi, ia melangkah mendekat lalu berjinjit untuk ciuman lembut di bibir Minho.

Hal itu jelas memecahkan kebekuan. Minho merengkuhkan lengannya di tubuh Taemin dan menarik pinggulnya rapat, membungkuk untuk melanjutkan ciuman ke tingkat berikutnya. Taemin tidak awam dengan ciuman-dia tentu saja pernah berkencan sebelumnya. Dan Taemin cukup pengalaman untuk mengetahui bahwa Minho luar biasa berbakat. Taemin melingkarkan lengannya di leher Minho dan menyerahkan keraguannya terakhirnya.

Bibir Minho tegas dan mendesak. Ketika Taemin membuka bibirnya, Minho mengambil kesempatan untuk menjarah mulutnya. Dunia Taemin seakan digoncang hanya dengan ciuman itu, gigitan kecil Minho di bibir bawahnya, ujung lidah Minho menggoda dan membelai miliknya sampai lututnya terasa lemas dan memberikan sensasi yang memabukkan.

Minho memeluk Taemin erat, dan tangannya meluncur ke bawah untuk menangkup bokongnya, jari-jari yang kuat menggali melalui jeansnya dan mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit sehingga Taemin kembali berjinjit, dan bahkan semakin kehilangan keseimbangan. Minho mundur, menurunkan Taemin, dan menatapnya, mata hitam gelap keemasan nampak begitu tajam dan berasap dengan nafsu.

Sebelum Taemin bertanya-tanya apa yang mungkin akan dilakukan selanjutnya, terdengar ketukan di pintu diikuti oleh suara mengumumkan, "Layanan kamar."

Ketika Minho melepaskan pelukan Taemin, Taemin meremas kedua tangan di jendela dibelakangnya dan melihat Minho beranjak ke pintu dan mempersilakan pelayan dengan nampan minuman dan piring dengan penutup perak masuk. Minho bercakap-cakap sejenak dengan pria itu, suaranya terdengar santai dan seperti halnya mereka sedang duduk di ruangan berbeda yang bersebrangan untuk membicarakan cuaca.

Taemin kecewa sampai ia melihat bahu Minho bergoyang saat Minho menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum kembali padanya. Minho memiliki kontrol diri yang besar, tapi dia tidak, terima kasih Tuhan, Minho tidak terpengaruh oleh ciuman mereka.

Ketika Minho berbalik ke arah Taemin, ia menarik kemejanya di atas kepalanya. Senyum kebanggaan terlihat saat Minho melemparkan kemejanya ke sudut, menghilangkan kesan tenang yang baru saja ia tunjukkan. Tapi sebelum Taemin bisa melanjutkan khayalannya, Minho menurunkan tangannya ke sabuk kulitnya.

Taemin merasa seperti tikus yang bermain dengan ular. Terpaku. Masih diam, ia melonggarkan kepala sabuk berwarna perak, menariknya keluar melalui lubangnya, dan kemudian mulai membuka kancing celana jinsnya. Minho pindah ke tempat tidur, ia duduk untuk melepas sepatu boot kulit hitam, berhenti sejenak, dan memiringkan kepalanya ke samping, lalu melepaskan satu sepatu bot dari tangannya.

"Apakah kau tidak akan melepaskan pakaianmu?"

"Oh, ya, tentu saja." Taemin tersenyum dan mencoba untuk terlihat percaya diri, tapi kehangatan yang ia rasakan sebelumnya berubah menjadi ketakutan. Ketika dia mendaftar untuk kencan semalam, dia tidak benar-benar jujur. Dalam mengisi dokumen, ia menuliskan bahwa tingkat pengalaman seksualnya adalah "sedang". Taemin takut teman kencannya akan menolaknya, dan kemungkinan seorang perjaka itu tidak memenuhi syarat untuk kebijakan kencan semalam.

Minho tidak tahu apa yang ia hadapi, tapi bahkan dengan ketidakpengalamannya, Taemin mengharapkan rayuan yang lebih dari ini. Taemin menyipitkan matanya, mengawasi Minho.

Entah Minho tahu atau tidak, itu adalah pengalaman pertama kali Taemin dan dia tidak mau terburu-buru. Jika Minho tidak memiliki perasaan untuk membuat pertemuan ini spesial, maka Taemin akan menjadikannya spesial. Taemin berusaha tersenyum berharap senyumnya nampak sensual diwajahnya. Apa yang sebenarnya Minho harapkan? Oh, ya. Apakah Taemin akan menanggalkan pakaian. Tahun-tahun penuh fantasi menghilang, ribuan novel roman yang sudah Taemin lahap luntur saat Taemin melihat kenyataannya.

"Aku berharap kau akan melakukannya untukku, Minho." Taemin mengedipkan bulu matanya, klise? Biarlah.

Kilatan di mata Minho menyiratkan ketertarikan pada rencana Taemin. Dia berpaling dari Minho untuk menunjukkan deretan kancing di sepanjang kemeja yang ia kenakan.

"Tolong? Aku tidak ingin menjangkau mereka semua sendiri."

Mulut Minho kering. Dia berdiri dengan cepat dan mengambil satu langkah ke arah Taemin, dan tersandung oleh salah satu boot yang dia masih pakai. Sambil melompat-lompat dengan bertumpu pada satu kakinya, ia berhasil mencabut bootnya itu dan menjatuhkannya ke lantai, tak menghentikan langkah majunya.

Minho menaruh tangannya pada pundak Taemin dan mengangkat dagunya agar Taemin menatapnya. Tangan Minho meraih kemejanya, dan ia menyelipkan tangan untuk membuka satu demi satu kancing kecil.

Matanya terfokus untuk menggodanya, ia membungkuk untuk menekan bibirnya pada denyut yang ada dileher mulus Taemin, menghirup lembut, parfum vanila dan aromanya, mempertajam aroma yang hanya dimiliki Taemin.

Ketika ia membuka kancing di terakhir, ia menghentikan aktifitasnya. Minho melangkah mundur dan menyingkap kemeja itu turun dari bahu Taemin, mempertontonkan dada ratanya, kemudian memperlihatkan kehalusan perut mulusnya yang membuat Minho terkejut. Ia tidak menyangka kalau orang yang ia sangka gadis tomboy didepannya ini adalah seorang pria. Sangat feminin untuk seorang laki-laki. Tapi Minho tidak memperdulikannya, ia sudah merasa jatuh pada pria cantik dihadapannya itu.

Minho meletakkan tangannya di kelembutan nipple pink yang mencuat diatas sana, kulitnya sehalus sutra dan berlekuk yang membuat nafasnya tersengal, ini melampaui dari apa yang ia harapkan.

Minggu demi minggu, Minho pergi berkencan dengan wanita-wanita seksi dari klub. Mereka semua cantik, dan memiliki perut benar-benar datar, rata, diperoleh melalui kelaparan dan rutinitas latihan yang ketat, tapi tidak ada yang semenggairahkan ini. Minho membelai perut Taemin, ia mengusap perutnya dengan lapar mata. Teman-teman kencannya yang sebelumnya nampak mirip satu dengan lainnya, tapi perut Taemin membuatnya tidak merasakan apapun kecuali nafsu yang tidak pernah ia ketahui sebelumnya.

Minho menarik Taemin mendekat lagi, melingkarkan lengan dipinggulnya dari belakang dan membuka kancing terakhir. Dengan cepat, kemeja itu meluncur turun dan jatuh ke lantai. Taemin menatap kemejanya yang terlepas, dan ketika kedua matanya kembali naik, Taemin berbalik lagi dan bergidik, hanya melihat cara Minho menatapnya. Bisakah Taemin melihat rasa laparnya? Tangannya masih di sisi tubuhnya, dan mata Taemin bertemu dengan tatapan Minho, Taemin masih berdiri hanya dengan celana dalam hitam pendek yang menutupi jagoannya yang sudah mulai bereaksi didalamnya.

Dia melangkah mundur dan menyelesaikan membuka kancing celana jinsnya, mendorong mereka ke lantai dan melangkah keluar dari celana jeansnya. Minho mengenakan celana pendek ketat—yang menurut begitu banyak wanita nampak seksi. Apakah begitu juga menurut Taemin? Mereka berdiri begitu dekat, tapi sekali lagi akal sehat telah meninggalkan dirinya.

Minho tidak pernah ragu-ragu dalam kamar tidur. Dia tidur dengan wanita atau pria yang berbeda setiap minggu. Jarak satu inchi memisahkan mereka, dan Minho meraih pria itu, tapi sesuatu di wajah Taemin menghentikannya. Matanya lebar dan penuh nya, bibir bawah bergetar sedikit. Begitu juga tangan Taemin, ketika ia mengangkatnya ke pipinya.

"Kau kedinginan?" tanya Minho. "Suhu AC diatur cukup rendah, biarkan aku menaikkan suhunya."

"Tidak," Taemin memindahkan tangannya dari wajahnya sendiri dan meletakkannya pada lengan Minho. "Aku tidak kedinginan."

Wajahnya mendongak menatap Minho, dan Minho membungkuk untuk menangkap bibirnya, menikmati kelembutan mereka, dan aroma memabukkan saat ia bergerak untuk memperkecil jarak antara mereka.

"Indah." Minho meluncurkan tangan di atas nipple Taemin dan mengusapnya seseduktif mungkin.

Rasa lembut dari tubuh dan nipple Taemin membuat Minho terlena, dan dia memutar lembut nipple Taemin dengan ibu jari dan telunjukknya. Kulit Taemin sangat lembut, sehalus sutra seratus persen alami. Nipplenya yang berwarna merah gelap seperti mawar itu benar-benar membuat Minho sulit menahan air liurnya.

Minho menatap kembali wajah Taemin, ia melihat matanya menjadi sayu. Sangat sensual, begitu erotis. Kejantanannya mendorong celana boxernya, sehingga celananya semakin ketat.

Minho melangkah mundur dan meraih tangan Taemin, menariknya ke arah tempat tidur dan mengajaknya duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Dia menciumnya lagi, lembut, mengangkat kaki Taemin ke atas kasur dan meletakkan bantal lembut di bawah kepalanya.

"Taemin? Apakah kau merasa nyaman?"

"Hmmm?" Taemin menatap Minho, tetapi kelopak matanya setengah tertutup dan napasnya terdengar halus. "Oh, ya, sangat nyaman." Taemin mengangkat tangan dan meletakannya di lengan Minho, kuku jemari Taemin bermain dipergelangan tangan Minho. Minho duduk di tempat tidur dan memperhatikan teman kencan semalamnya.

Taemin tampak seperti lukisan renaissance, semua warna yang indah dicampur bersama-sama. Rambut hitam yang membuatnya memantulkan cahaya dalam kabut emas, kulitnya seputih porselen. Dibandingkan dengan selimut hotel berwarna abu, mata Taemin tampak lebih gelap dan kulitnya lebih pucat. Dia lebih hidup dan lebih elegan daripada apapun yang pernah Minho lihat sebelumnya.

Dan untuk satu malam, Taemin adalah miliknya.

Dia tidak pernah menyadari betapa dia tidak menyukai kerasnya payudara silikon yang banyak digunakan wanita-wanita yang jadi teman kencannya sampai sekarang. Taemin adalah pasangan impiannya.

Taemin seorang perjaka yang, menggelinjang merasakan antara bernafsu dan kengerian pada setiap sentuhan Minho. Tangannya mengirimkan sensasi baru yang berlomba didalam tubuhnya. Dia memang pernah bertelanjang dada sebelumnya dengan seorang pria. Tapi ada sesuatu tentang cara Minho menyentuh dan menatapnya yang membuat hatinya berdegup dan mulutnya kering.

Mungkin itu disebabkan karena Taemin berencana untuk tidur dengannya. Tidak ada bagian yang dilarang untuk di pegang —Taemin menginginkan semuanya. Dan dia tidak memberitahu Madame karena dia tidak ingin menghadapi orang iseng yang sedang mencari perjaka untuk menambah koleksi orang untuk ditaklukan.

Tidak, Taemin ingin malam menyenangkan dimana dirinya diperlakukan seperti seorang wanita yang akan melepaskan keperawanan.

Taemin menyandarkan kepalanya di bantal lembut dan memungkinkan Minho untuk memimpin. Minho merangkak naik disampingnya, anggun, seperti kucing hutan, dan berbaring disampingnya, telanjang. Taemin bisa melihat celana dalamnya di lantai di samping tempat tidur. Dia menjulurkan lehernya untuk mencoba untuk melihat kebawah Minho untuk melihatnya tetapi sudutnya salah.

Beberapa menit lagi, aku akan selesai dengan omong kosong keperjakaan. Taemin memejamkan matanya erat, rasa takut lebih membanjir daripada hasratnya, menunggu langkah Minho berikutnya.

"Lihatlah aku," kata Minho, dan Taemin membukanya matanya lagi.

"Hitam dan menggairahkan." Taemin terjebak dalam tatapan tajam mata Minho, memperhatikan panjangnya bulu mata Minho dan dia bisa melihat di pipinya.

Jari-jari Taemin menyusuri kekerasan tulang pipi Minho, dan ia mengusap telapak tangannya diwajahnya, menyukai gelitik bulu-bulu kecil yang tumbuh di wajah Minho. Taemin bertanya-tanya bagaimana rasanya bulu-bulu itu menyentuh bibirnya, dan Taemin mengangkat kepalanya untuk mencari tahu.

Pipi Minho yang kasar terasa nikmat, dan Taemin mengusap bibirnya bolak-balik, menikmati sensasinya. Mengapa ia tidak pernah mengambil kesempatan sebelumnya untuk menjelajahi pria-pria yang pernah berkencan denganya? Pasti dia akan kehilangan keperjakaannya bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Atau mungkin perasaan itu hanya ada pada Minho? Aroma tubuh Minho tercium di hidung Taemin, liar dan panas, seperti kayu manis dan cendana, dan jantan.

Minho memutar kepalanya dan menciumnya lagi. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka, mereka menghembuskan napas masing-masing, lambat, manis, memabukkan. Ujung lidahnya membelai bibir Taemin dan ia mendesah sebelumnya dengan takut-takut menjulurkan lidahnya sendiri untuk menyentuh lidah Minho, terpaut dalam tarian, rumit nan erotis. Taemin menggeliat, merasa rentan ketika kedua belah kakinya terbuka dan terjepit diantaranya paha berotot.

Minho meraih nipplenya lagi dan mulai mengecupnya sesekali, ia berbicara lembut. "Taemin, kau memiliki kulit yang lembut, dan putingmu begitu keras. Aku ingin menjilatnya, menggigit keduanya, membuatmu menjerit."

Taemin semakin menggelinjangkan tubuhnya dan kelembaban semakin terasa dibagian bawahnya. Taemin mulai merasa ada titik tempat basah di bawah tempat tidurnya. "Haruskah aku melakukan itu, Taemin yang cantik? Apakah kau ingin aku menggigit putingmu? Apakah kau akan memohon padaku untuk melakukannya?"

"Oh, ya. Aku ingin kau melakukannya" Taemin menyorongkan dadanya ke arah Minho, kata-kata Minho telah menyeka ketakutannya dan menggantikannya dengan nafsu.

"Apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan, Taemin? Katakan padaku." Minho memindahkan mulutnya ke daun telinga Taemin, menggigit-gigit kecil dengan giginya yang tajam. "Apakah ini? Haruskah aku menggunakan gigiku pada putingmu juga?"

"Ya, ya," kata Taemin, gemetar.

"Ya apa?"

"Cium aku, gigit aku, jilati putingku, kumohon. Aku ingin mulutmu padaku."

"Di bagian mana?" Minho menjilat ringan di cuping telinga Taemin dan dia merasakan sengatan listrik sampai ke jari-jari kakinya.

"Seluruhnya, jilat aku dimana saja."

Minho melepaskan pegangannya dan perlahan-lahan menjilat leher Taemin, membuatnya ingin

menjerit. "Yang harus kau lakukan adalah memintanya."

Taemin bermaksud membuka mulutnya untuk menanggapi pernyataan sombong Minho, tapi langsung menutupnya ketika Minho meniupkan udara dingin diputingnya yang menegang. Darahnya mengalir deras melalui pembuluh darahnya, dan dia merasa begitu hidup, dia hampir lupa bahwa dia bukan pria nakal seperti yang saat ini dia tunjukkan kepada Minho.

Seperti ucapan Minho, ia membasuh putingnya dengan lidah panasnya, satu per satu, sambil mencubit ringan puting lainnya dengan ujung jarinya. Jari-jari Taemin tersangkut di rambut Minho, kepala Taemin terlemparkan kembali ke bantal dan matanya memejam rapat. Minho menjilat perlahan, mengambil setiap detik yang terasa lama untuk membuat setiap lingkaran di sekitar putingnya, dan

kepasrahan manis menunggu di setiap bagian dari areola yang di sentuh oleh Minho dengan lidah kasarnya hampir melebihi dari apa yang bisa Taemin tanggung.

Tiba-tiba, Minho mundur dan mendongak kearahnya dari bawah bulu matanya, membakar diri Taemin dengan tatapannya, sebelum menjatuhkan kepalanya kembali dan menghisap putingnya ke dalam mulutnya, menggigit-gigit ringan, cukup untuk memberi sedikit rasa sakit dan kenikmatan yang berbaur yang membuat Taemin berteriak.

"Minho, oh Tuhan, di mana kau belajar melakukan itu?" Ucapan konyol pertanyaannya terasa memukulnya ketika Minho tertawa.

Getaran bibir Minho sementara putingnya masih berada di giginya mengirim Taemin menuju batas. Taemin merasakan orgasmenya menyembur ke perut Minho, Jemarinya menancap di kulit kepala Minho dan merasakan kontraksi otot di seluruh tubuhnya hingga ke jari-jari kakinya. Gelombang terus berlanjut, meninggalkan tubuhnya dengan lemas dan terengahengah.

Minho meliat ke arah wajah Taemin. "Apakah kau selalu orgasme ketika seseorang mengapit putingmu seperti ini." Dia pindah mulutnya ke puting lainnya dan menghisap ke dalam mulutnya, menggigit keras saat ini, memutar di antara giginya.

"Tidak, aku—tidak pernah." Taemin tidak pernah mengalami orgasme dengan seorang pria, sebelumnya. Sambil mengisap puncaknya semakin jauh ke dalam mulutnya, kelembaban antara kedua kaki Taemin mengalir ke pahanya. "Apakah itu tidak biasa?" Tangan Taemin meninggalkan rambut Minho dan menyusuri bahunya yang bidang. Kulit Minho terasa hangat, dan Taemin mendapati diriya ingin menggalijari-jarinya ke dalam otot-otot tegang di dasar lehernya.

Minho melepaskan bibirnya dari puting Taemin dan mendorong dirinya pada sikunya. "Apakah kau serius?"

Taemin menarik napas gemetar. Jangan berkata jujur, Taemin. Minho mungkin tidak menginginkanmu jika dia tahu betapa tidak berpengalamannya dirimu. "Ya—tidak, kukira tidak. Aku hanya tahu itu tidak pernah terjadi kepadaku sebelumnya."

"Aku juga." Terpikat senyum lebar dan binar di mata Minho, dan Taemin mengulurkan tangan ke pipi Minho, membimbing Minho untuk menciumnya.

Minho berguling ke kanan, membawa Taemin bersamanya sehingga Taemin berada di atas Minho mengangkangi pinggulnya dan sangat sadar ereksinya menekan di persimpangan pahanya.

Minho menekan kejantanannya dan menggoda disepanjang celah lubang Taemin, menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur, menikmati panas dan tatapan mata Taemin yang lebar. Minho sudah sering diberitahu bahwa ukuran kejantanannya lebih besar daripada rata-rata, apakah itu yang membuat Taemin takut?

"Taemin, apakah semuanya baik-baik saja?"

Senyum Taemin menenangkannya.

"Lebih dari baik, ini luar biasa."

Taemin membungkuk untuk memberikan Minho kecupan cepat.

"Geser ke depan."

Minho menaruh tangannya di bawah sisi pantat Taemin, membimbing pria itu ke atas dadanya sampai kejantanannya berada tepat di depan wajahnya. Yoongi beraroma begitu manis, dan Minho menarik napas dalam, menghirup aroma yang dikenakan Taemin ke dalam paru-parunya.

Jika ada seorang pria yang ingin Minho cicipi, pria itu adalah Taemin, dan Minho membawanya kemulutnya, menghisap kejantanan Taemin yang sudah mengeras lagi, menjangkau cairan yang keluar dari kepala penisnya.

Minho bisa mendengar rintihan pendek saat ia menggoda Taemin, dan ketika ia menghisap tepat dikepala kemaluannya, Taemin menjerit. Dia begitu responsif, Minho ingin membuat Taemin keluar lagi dan lagi hanya untuk kesenangannya mendengarkan suara Taemin.

"Minho, aku ingin..."

Apa yang Taemin inginkan?

Minho menjilat sepanjang kejantanannya dengan lambat berusaha mengacaukan pikiran Taemin.

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu?" Minho merasakan kejantanannya mengejang ketika mendengar suara Taemin yang sangat seksi.

"Aku rasa ada."

Minho menunggu untuk mendengarkan apa yang ada dalam pikiran Taemin, napasnya semakin terengah-engah ketika posisi Taemin berbalik darinya, menghadap jauh dari wajah Minho dan membungkus kejantanannya dengan satu tangan Taemin yang selembut sutra sekitar pangkal ereksinya.

Minho hanya manusia biasa dan hal-hal yang Taemin lakukan padanya telah membuatnya bertambah panas dan bertambah keras dari menit ke menit.

Tangan Taemin sungguh membuat Minho bergairah, dan Minho mencoba untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya. Minho memasukkan kejantanan Taemin sekali lagi ke dalam mulutnya, menjilati, mengulum dalam aroma dan suara yang Taemin keluarkan saat lidah Minho membelai langsung pada kepala kemaluannya yang mengeluarkan precum.

Suara Taemin yang tertahan di belakang tenggorokan bergetar dari mulut Taemin menuju kejantanan Minho dan memberitahu Minho tentang gairah Taemin yang sudah sangat tinggi.

Minho terus memutar lidahnya di atas kemaluan Taemin, dan Minho berjuang untuk berkonsentrasi karena Taemin telah memindahkan tangan ke bola-bolanya dan membelainya, dan bibir Taemin menutupi kepala kemaluannya, naik turun perlahan-lahan sepanjang kejantanannya, bahkan ketika merasakan tangan Taemin bermain di atas puting kecilnya, Minho tak tahan. Itu benar-benar menyiksanya, terutama pada setiap gesekan mulut panas Taemin.

Tidak bergerak maju-mundur, hampir tidak ada gerakan sama sekali, hanya gerakan lambat Taemin membawa kejantanannya semakin dalam. Minho nyaris berhenti bernapas ketika ia merasa kepala kejantanannya yang membesar menyentuh bagian belakang tenggorokan Taemin.

Dan Taemin tetap seperti itu, selama beberapa detik. Pria ini benarbenar seorang penyihir, teknik mengisap kejantanannya berbeda daripada yang pernah Minho rasakan sebelumnya. Sesaat ketika Minho pikir dia mungkin meledak di sana, Taemin bergerak, menarik kembali hingga hanya kepalanya saja yang berada di dalam mulutnya. Taemin menjilati sekeliling kepala kejantanan Minho dalam gerakan melingkar yang lambat.

Minho memeluk pinggul Taemin, menarik pinggulnya lebih dekat kewajahnya, dan mulai menjilati Taemin dengan sungguh-sungguh, menjilatinya dengan cepat dari depan hingga ke pantat kecilnya yang manis. Minho melakukannya dengan cepat berharap Taemin akan mempercepat gerakannya juga, mungkin bertemu irama yang sesuai dan meringankan siksaan yang dirasakannya. Jadi Taemin akan menangkap isyarat dan mereka bisa mencapai puncak mereka bersama-sama.

Minho ingin menembakkan spermannya ke tenggorokan Taemin yang indah, dan ia menghentakkan pinggulnya. Tapi ternyata hal itu tidak membuat Taemin mempercepat gerakannya yang berirama lambat dan menyiksa. Minho memutar kepalanya ke samping.

"Taemin, lebih cepat, aku tak tahan. Hisap milikku lebih cepat, ayolah sayangku. Ah, rasanya seperti neraka."

Minho tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi untuk bercinta dengan lubang indah Taemin.

"Kemarilah."

Minho membanting Taemin kesampingnya di tempat tidur dan memutarnya jadi mereka berbaring berdampingan.

"Ayolah, Taemin."

Minho mendorong kaki Taemin terpisah dan menyelipkan satu jari ke dalam lubang pria itu, kemudian memasukan satu jarinya lagi.

"Kau sudah siap untukku, sayang. Aku akan menyetubuhimu hingga kau menggila. Kau pasti menyukainya kan, sayang? Katakan padaku bahwa kau ingin aku menyetubuhimu."

Minho meraih sebungkus foil di meja samping tempat tidur dan merobeknya hingga terbuka dengan giginya, dan memasang kondom keereksinya.

Suara Taemin pecah terisak, namun ia berbisik,

"Aku suka, aku ingin merasakanmu di dalam diriku, lakukanlah, setubuhi aku hingga aku menggila. Lagipula, ini alasannya aku ada di sini."

Bagian yang sangat kecil dari otak Minho yang tidak sepenuhnya dikendalikan oleh nafsunya merasakan bahwa komentar Taemin terdengar aneh, tapi itu hanya mengalihkan sebagian kecil dari kesadarannya. Sisanya terikat dalam gairah untuk merasakan ereksinya yang akan masuk ke dalam tubuh Taemin.

Minho menyokong dirinya dilengannya, menatap wajah Yoongi yang penuh nafsu, mata Taemin tertutup lagi.

"Buka matamu, cantik. Aku ingin melihat wajahmu saat aku menyetubuhimu. Ayolah, Taemin... Taemin apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

Taemin lebih dari sekedar baik. Pria itu benar-benar terpesona pada semua kejadian itu. Tapi dia merasa sedikit takut saat merasakan kepala penis Minho yang besar dan bulat mendesak masuk ke lubangnya. Minho menggumamkan kata tidak jelas di leher Taemin dan Taemin membuka matanya saat Minho mengangkat kepalanya.

Minho ingin melihat wajah Taemin, dan Taemin tidak yakin dia adalah seorang aktor yang cukup baik untuk menyembunyikan ketakutan dan antisipasinya dari pengalaman yang telah lama ia nantikan ini.

Taemin merasa lubangnya meregang saat Minho mendorong masuk, mendorong penghalang yang Minho tidak tahu ada di sana. Tapi Taemin tahu dan ia merasakan sakit yang menyengat tajam dan tersentak saat Minho menerobosnya memasuki tubuh Taemin. Minho menatapnya dengan mata hitamnya, dan Taemin terhipnotis.

Rasa sakit berlalu, digantikan oleh sengatan tajam kenikmatan, dan Taemin melingkarkan kakinya di seputar pinggang Minho, dan memeluk leher Minho, dan membawanya dalam pengalaman terindah seumur hidupnya. Taemin menutup matanya untuk beberapa detik, merasakan semuanya, membawa Minho semakin dalam, dan ketika ia membukanya lagi, Taemin melihat Minho menatap dirinya dalam pandangan horor.

"Taemin, ya Tuhan, kau tidak, itu... kau masih perjaka?"

"...Ya," suara Taemin begitu rendah bahkan Taemin sendiri nyaris tak bisa mendengarnya. Tapi sia-sia untuk menyangkal apa yang mereka berdua tahu kebenarannya. "Tadinya."

Minho membeku, hanya setengah ereksinya berada di dalam tubuh Minho, tapi lubang Taemin

dengan ketat menahannya disana.

"Lalu kenapa?"

Taemin mengangkat pinggulnya dan merasakan kejantanan Minho meluncur lebih dalam.

"Setubuhi aku, Minho. Bercinta sekarang, berbicara nanti karena aku tidak tertarik untuk bercakap-cakap saat ini."

Dan rupanya Minho tak ada masalah dalam mengikuti instruksi Taemin karena dia mendorong ke depan dan membenamkan dirinya ke semakin dalam, menyentuh dalam tubuh Taemin. Taemin telah menunggu begitu lama untuk merasakan ledakan kebahagian dari seorang pria mengisi dirinya dengan kejantanannya dan ini melebihi dari apa yang pernah ia harapkan.

Sejenak Minho tersanjung.

Seorang perjaka? Pada kencan one night stand?

Tapi ketika Minho menahan kejantanan Minho di tempat, menyambutnya, Minho tidak mampu berpikir lebih jauh selain dari luar biasa hangatnya Taemin disekelilingnya. Betapa luar biasa rasanya ketika menggerakkan kemaluannya yang panjang dan membesar ke dalam lubang Taemin yang ketat dan panas.

Minho tidak bisa menahan diri, tidak bisa berhenti. Pertanyaan Minho dapat di jawab nanti, saat ini yang Minho inginkan adalah gesekan yang cepat mengirim dirinya ke kepuasan yang tak pernah ia kunjungi sebelumnya ketika Taemin meremas ereksinya dengan lubangnya yang rapat. Minho ingin berhenti, ingin mencari tahu mengapa Taemin menyerahkan keperjakaannya dalam kencan one night stand di kota asing, tapi tubuhnya menolak pikiran Minho ketika ia mencobanya.

Tubuhnya menuntutnya melanjutkan hujamannya. Taemin memohon Minho untuk lebih cepat, memeluk erat-erat Minho dan menyambut setiap dorongan Minho ke dalam dirinya. Kenyataannya, Minho sangat bernafsu ketika ia tahu ia adalah pria pertama Taemin.

"Ayo datanglah untukku, Taemin, kau bisa melakukan itu kan, sayang?"

Minho mencoba untuk mempertahankan ritme tangannya yang berada di kejantanan Taemin, sambil terus menghujam sampai Taemin menemukan pembebasannya sebelum Minho menumpahkan benihnya, tapi Taemin belum benar-benar merasakannya, dan itu adalah pertempuran tertinggi bagi Minho untuk bisa menahan dirinya lebih lama.

"Taemin, apa kau sudah mau keluar?"

Jawaban Taemin berupa raungan panjang, menembakkan sperma ke perut mereka berdua, dan serangkaian cengkraman kontraksi di bagian yang memegang ketat kemaluannya.

Minho mendorong dengan kuat ke dalam tubuh Taemin, bolanya terasa mengetat dan menembakkan cairan panas dari ujung kemaluannya, mereka berdua terhentak dan menggeliat sampai kepuasan tak berujung memudar, perlahan kembali, meninggalkan dirinya bersentuhan kulit ke kulit dengan Taemin, pria terseksi yang pernah Minho kenal.

Minho berguling ke samping, tidak ingin menghancurkan Taemin yang berada dibawahnya dengan badannya yang jauh lebih berotot, dan melalui matanya yang setengah tertutup, mengecek tubuh Taemin yang dipenuhi keringat. Kulit Taemin yang berwarna putih tertangkap cahaya lampu dan Minho mengangkat tangannya untuk menelusuri tepian putingnya yang berwana pink, dan membiarkan tangannya menuruni perut Taemin, perutnya yang sedikit membulat memancarkan sensualitas. Napas Minho telah melambat mendekati normal, dan Minho harus bertanya...

"Mengapa, Taemin?"

Taemin tahu saat ini akan datang. Itu adalah pertanyaan yang logis, dan rencana untuk menghilangkan keperjakaannya secara wajar dan nyaman tampaknya bukan alasan yang tepat. Bagaimana dia bisa mengetahui momen itu akan menjadi moment yang luar biasa tentang bersatunya dua badan, dua roh.

Sialan.

"Aku tidak tahu akan seperti ini. Selama ini aku selalu merasa kalau kehidupan meninggalkanku di belakang. Aku takut untuk pergi berkencan dengan semua pria, ketika aku terus bertanya-tanya sejauh apa hubungan yang akan kami lakukan. Memikirkan apakah dia pria yang tepat untuk bercinta denganku sudah membuatku gila. Kebanyakan pria yang aku temui menyerahkannya ketika mereka remaja."

Minho menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku cukup yakin kau perjaka tertua yang pernah kutemui."

"Wah, terima kasih."

Taemin tersenyum malu, meskipun seharusnya perasaannya tersinggung.

"Tidak, Kau tahu apa yang aku maksud. Aku hanya tidak tahu harus berpikir apa."

"Aku juga. Terutama setelah beberapa jam terakhir. Aku sudah kehilangan..." Dia menyeringai. "Terima kasih Minho."

"Terima kasih kembali."

Taemin tertawa.

"Bagaimana kita bisa bersikap formal? Aku secara khusus meminta pria jenis playboy, seorang pria yang berkencan dengan pria yang berbeda setiap minggu, jadi pasti dia pria yang berpengalaman, tapi aku mungkin tidak akan terlalu menyukainya. Dan lihat siapa yang mereka kirim untukku! Madam LV memiliki banyak pemahaman, dia mengirimkan padaku seorang pria yang baik hati seperti mu, pria yang sangat berbakat. Oh, ini rasanya luar biasa."

Minho menjalankan jarinya dari atas dan ke bawah lengannya, bahkan nyaris belaian itu mengirimkan getaran hingga ke bawah tulang punggungnya.

"Kau tahu, Minho. aku merasa sepertinya aku perlu mandi."

"Oh, silakan."

Taemin menarik lengannya.

"Aku juga akan mandi sebelum kita pergi."

Ini sudah berakhir, tapi ia akan menjadi lebih berani. Taemin sudah mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan, dan mungkin bahkan lebih banyak dari pada yang seharusnya dia bayar. Dia tidak boleh serakah dan berharap lebih...

Minho meluncur ke tepi tempat tidur dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Tidakkah kamu ingin mandi bersamaku Taemin? Penthouse ini memiliki kamar mandi yang luar biasa dengan shower berikut jet air disetiap sisinya. Aku melihatnya ketika aku pertama kali masuk."

Bercinta lagi, Taemin nyaris bersorak!

"Oh, ya, kedengarannya bagus. Aku selalu ingin mencoba mandi seperti itu."

Saat ia melengkungkan alisnya dengan seringai pada bibirnya. Taemin tersenyum kembali.

"Tapi aku pikir kamu memiliki lebih dari sekedar mandi di pikiranmu. "

Minho mengambil tangannya dan menggandengnya ke kamar mandi.

"Mari ikut aku, Tuan Innocent, dan aku akan menunjukkan kepadamu apa yang bisa aku lakukan padamu dengan semua jet streaming."

Napas Taemin tercekat. Tubuh Minho yang telanjang di bawah sinar lampu bagai sebuah pahatan patung yang indah. Seolah-olah diukir dengan kehangatan, marmer hidup, setiap bidang dan sudut menarik matanya untuk melihatnya. Taemin membiarkan Minho berjalan terlebih dahulu menuju kamar mandi dan sementara Minho menyiapkan kamar mandi dan menyesuaikan suhu dan jet streaming.

Ketika Minho bergerak, Taemin melihatnya meregangkan otot-otot di bawah kulitnya. Dalam cahaya terang kulit kencangnya sempurna. Rupanya tidak ada cahaya yang tidak sempurna untuk Minho. Bagian belakang tubuhnya menakjubkan dan sebelum dia menyadari itu, Taemin mengulurkan tanggannya dan meletakkannya ke masing-masing pantat Minho, ini... luar bisa.

"Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat Taemin?"

Minho tertawa rendah dan membuat tangan Taemin bergetar.

"Itulah yang akan aku lakukan."

Darah Taemin bernyanyi dalam pembuluh menginginkan Minho lagi, segera. Dan apa yang telah Minho rencanakan dengan mandi bersama dengan dua bangku mengundang dikedua sudut?

Minho menatap Taemin melalui bahunya kemudian berbalik untuk memandangi wajahnya. Oh ya... Minho senang melihatnya lagi. Kejantanan Minho menjorok langsung keluar dari tubuhnya, sudah benar-benar keras dan ada setetes cairan di ujungnya. Taemin mengulurkan jari ragu-ragu untuk menyentuhnya, membersihkan sekitar kepala penisnya, lalu memasukkan jarinya itu ke mulutnya.

Minho menatapnya, dan Taemin bertanya-tanya apakah dia telah melakukan sesuatu yang salah, tapi Minho menarik Taemin kearahnya dan meletakan mulutnya ditelinganya nafas hangat membelai kulitnya.

"Aku penasaran. Aku ingin tahu di mana lagi aku bisa meletakkan mulutku dan membuatmu keluar lagi."

Mata Taemin melebar, dan dia lupa untuk bernapas.

"Aku bisa memikirkan beberapa tempat lainnya," kata Taemin, mengejutkan dirinya sendiri dengan responnya yang cepat.

"Mmm," Minho menciumi lehernya. "Dan kita akan melakukannya, cantik, tapi pertama-tama mari kita lihat seperti apa kamar mandinya."

Taemin mengikutinya ke kamar mandi. Kamar mandinya luas lebih luas dari kamar madinya di rumah dan memiliki setidaknya berisi selusin jet yang siap menembakkan air. Ada dispenser di dinding diisi dengan sabun cair/shampoo dan Minho mengulurkan tangan dan mengisi tangannya dengan sabun licin, dan menggosok tubuh mereka bersama-sama untuk menciptakan wangi busa hijau apel.

"Berbaliklah."

Gelembung yang berlimpah diantara jari-jarinya, dan ia berbalik menghadap di dinding belakangnya, tangannya bertumpu pada permukaan ubin putih. Minho meletakkan telapak tangannya di punggung atas dan mulai mengusap dirinya dengan tangannya yang besar, busa tergelincir turun dan berjalan diantara pantatnya. Ketika Taemin gemetar, Minho bertanya,

"Apakah kau suka?"

Minho berlutut dan terus menggosok busa di punggung dan jari-jarinya membelai pantatnya.

Ujung jari-jari Minho bergerak di antara belahan pantatnya, membelainya hingga Taemin menahan nafasnya, dan meskipun ia tegang dan menunggu Minho untuk memasukkan jarinya ke lubangnya, tapi Minho hanya terus membasuh kakinya yang berdiri. Minho tetap berlutut dan memberikanya sedikit dorongan.

"Duduk."

Minho sudah cukup menuntut. Taemin menyukai itu dan dia sangat menyukainya. Dia tidak yakin apa yang harus ia katakan tentang dirinya sendiri, tetapi berhadapan dengan seorang pria yang benar-benar panas dan sedang melayaninya merupakan hal yang hebat. Taemin duduk di bangku dan mengangkat salah satu kakinya. Semprotan air menghantam seluruh tubuhnya saat ia berlutut di lantai kamar mandi, tapi rasanya menyenangkan, benar-benar luar biasa.

Minho terbawa sensasi untuk menyentuh setiap inchi kulit Taemin, bahwa ia menyadari semprotan air jet hanyalah sensasi tambahan. Minho memompa lebih banyak sabun ke telapak tangannya, dan mengangkat salah satu kaki Taemin, dan menyabuninya dari bawah ke memegang kaki dan membiarkan semprotan jet menyemprotkan air membasuh busa sabun, kemudian tangannya perlahan-lahan naik sampai betis dan pahanya, memijat lembut dan mencintai nuansa kulit lembut di bawah tangannya. Minho menyabuni kaki yang lain, perlahan-lahan mencucinya dan bergerak naik ke bagian atas pahanya.

"Buka kakimu untukku."

Taemin membuka kakinya dan ia mengulurkan tangan dengan jari berbusa. Ia menelusuri dengan ujung jarinya yang licin. Seorang perjaka! Dia tidak akan setuju untuk bertemu dengannya jika ia sudah tahu. Tapi dia akan kehilangan malam terbaik yang pernah ia miliki dalam waktu yang lama.

Mungkin yang tidak pernah ia miliki lagi. Meskipun Taemin mengangkat pinggulnya, dan Minho tahu apa yang Taemin inginkan, dia melanjutkan mencuci kulit indahnya dengan perlahan, lembut.

Tiba-tiba, kesunyian, dan kurangnya percakapan membuat Minho gugup. Satu-satunya suara adalah desisan dari jet air dan napas mereka. Minho jadi terobsesi untuk mengetahui lebih dari sekedar tubuh Taemin, dia menjadi terobsesi dengan apa yang Taemin pikirkan dan rasakan. Itu hal baru untuk Minho yang playboy.

"Taemin?"

"Hmmm?"

Sial, ia harus memikirkan sesuatu untuk bertanya padanya, dan ia tidak tahu apa yang ia inginkan. Dia hanya ingin mendengar suaranya.

"Apakah airnya cukup hangat?"

Kelopak matanya bergetar terbuka.

"Apa? Ya, oh, ya tidak apa-apa."

sulit untuk membentuk kata-kata, untuk suatu alasan. Setiap perhatiannya Minho pada tangan Minho saat Minho menyabuni dan menjelajahi tubuhnya. Minho menyabuni tangan Taemin, lalu menyabuni bahunya sampai ke ujung-ujung jarinya, Taemin merasa benar-benar tanpa tulang dan kesemutan.

"Oke, aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa kau baik-baik saja. Kau begitu tenang."

"Oh, maaf."

Apakah itu hal yang benar untuk dikatakan?

Sial pengalamannya sangat minim. Antara desis air dan jantung berdebar di telinganya, sisi shower tampak cukup keras untuk Taemin bersandar. Minho memompa sampoo ke tangannya dan menjatuhkan diri ke bangku di sampingnya.

"Aku ingin mencuci rambutmu." Taemin berbalik dan Minho memijat rambut Taemin dan mengusapkan shampoo ke rambutnya, kemudian mengambil shower dan membilasnya membiarkan gelembung-gelembung shampoo mengalir.

"Aku rasa aku sudah cukup bersih, Minho." kata Taemin. "Atau setidaknya sebagian besar tubuhku."

Mata Taemin bertemu dengan matanya, dan Minho tersenyum.

"Aku menyimpan yang terbaik untuk yang terakhir."

"Yah, aku pikir kau harus menunggu."

Minho mengerutkan kening dan Taemin tersenyum, merasa lebih percaya diri dalam menghadapi Minho.

"Aku rasa hanya satu dari kita yang bersih. Berdiri."

Minho patuh berdiri di depannya. Itu menempatkan salah satu asset terbaiknya tepat di depan wajah Taemin dan Taemin mengambil waktu sejenak untuk melihat lebih dekat kemaluannya. Ini menjorok ke arah wajahnya, dan dia memutuskan untuk menggodanya sedikit dan mengambil ujung kemaluannya ke dalam mulutnya, menjilati sekitar dua kali sebelum melepaskannya.

"Tidak, jangan berhenti," katanya, mengulurkan tangan untuknya, tapi dia mengangkat bahu di bawah lengan Minho dan berdiri.

"Maaf, aku ingin lagi, tetapi aku tidak ingin dituduh pemalas. Kau menghabiskan waktu yang sangat lama untuk memandikanku dan sekarang giliranku."

Ekspresi wajah Minho begitu berharga. Sensualitas ini terasa begitu tajam dan Taemin mulai menyadari itu dan menikmatinya. Taemin mengikuti langkah-langkah yang Minho lakukan, menggosok kaki sebelah kiri, kembali ke kaki kanan, dan kaki di bagian depan. Taemin sengaja melewatkan satu bagian yang paling ingin dia sentuh. Menjalankan permainan secara adil ternyata menyenangkan, juga.

Tapi selain itu, ia menemukan bahwa menjalankan menggosok sabun ke tubuhnya yang luar biasa menimbulkan kenikmatan dalam dirinya. Jalur-jalur otot di bawah kulit Minho, Taemin mempelajari lekuk tubuh Minho dan memperhatikan reaksinya dengan seksama setiap Taemin menyentuh tubuhnya. Ketika Taemin tidak sengaja mencubit putingnya, penis Minho tersentak dan menabrak perutnya.

Menarik.

Pada saat ia selesai dengan semuanya dan tinggal bagian yang paling menarik, kesabaran Taemin tampaknya menipis. Taemin menyabuni tangannya dan membelai di antara kedua kaki Minho, kemudian ke kemaluannya yang sudah sekeras batu.

"Taemin!"

Dia berjuang menahan cekikikannya di ketegangan dalam suaranya.

"Ya?"

"Cukup, aku tidak tahan. kemarilah."

Dia menarik Taemin, dan menekankan kejantanannya diatas perut Taemin.

"Aku ingin kau sekarang."

"Oh, tentu. Sekarang kita berdua sudah bersih."

Minho melotot padanya dan Taemin tertawa lepas.

"Kau menghabiskan waktu yang sangat lama menyiksaku dengan jari-jarimu yang berbakat. Aku hanya ingin membalas kebaikanmu."

"Ini tidak lucu, Taemin." kata Minho, tetapi sudut bibirnya berkedut. Dia bergeser memeluknya sehingga mereka berciuman, aliran air masih mengaliri tubuh mereka. Dia tidak lagi bersikap perlahan-lahan, tapi segera membuka mulutnya dan memaksa.

Ketika lidahnya bermain, ia menggeser tangannya ke pantat Taemin dan mengangkat tubuhnya sehingga kakinya menjauh dari lantai. Dia menguatkan tangannya di bawah paha Taemin dan menekan punggungnya ke dinding kamar mandi. Taemin tersentak dan ia melepaskan ciumannya untuk menatapnya.

"Apa ada yang salah?" tanya Minho.

Taemin menunjuk dan Minho menunduk untuk melihat ia telah menempatkan dirinya sehingga salah satu jet menembak langsung terhadap bola-bolanya.

"Oh, tidak." Dia membuat seolah-olah hendak bergerak menjauh, tetapi Taemin menekan bahunya.

"Tidak, tidak jangan bergerak Minho, begitu...begitu..."

"Baiklah." Dia menahan Taemin di tempat saat tubuhnya bergetar dan ia menempel bahunya.

Sebelum Taemin bisa melakukan hal lain, Minho mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit dan Taemin kemaluannya ke bagian tubuh Taemin yang gemetar.

"Aku tidak bisa menunggu lagi Taemin…."

Dia mendorong dalam-dalam, dua atau tiga kali, kemudian melambat, meluncur masuk dan keluar, berulang-ulang, sehingga ujungnya membentur tempat dalam dirinya yang selama ini hanya pernah ia baca.

"Ya, Taemin, ada G-spot," gumamnya ke lehernya dan kemudian menjeritkan namanya saat ia datang lagi.

"Minho, oh Tuhan, ya, ya."

Dia bergidik saat akan keluar. ia mencabut kejantanannya dan menemukan pelepasannya lagi. Mereka klimaks bersama-sama.

Taemin jatuh ke dalam bahunya, nafasnya terengah-engah.

"Aku bahkan tidak bisa percaya kau begitu ketat, Taemin!"

Dia memegang tubuh Taemin dengan kakinya melilit pinggang, kemudian terduduk ke salah satu bangku dengan Taemin di pangkuannya. Air masih mengalir di atas mereka, mengenai semua sudut, dan tiba-tiba saja air menjadi panas memukul kulitnya yang basah dan uap air menjadi luar biasa.

"Minho, tolong matikan airnya. Aku tidak tahan."

Tangan Minho bergerak dan mematikan air shower.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja? Aku seharusnya berfikir itu adalah pertama kalinya buatmu. Kau sakit, ya? Aku sangat menyesal."

Taemin menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian meletakkan tangan Minho dibahunya.

"Bukan itu, aku tidak merasa sakit. Hanya tiba-tiba saja indraku menjadi lebih sensitif. Baik, buruk, intensitasnya begitu terasa. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan diriku sendiri."

Minho meletakkan kepalanya ke dinding.

"Aku mengerti. Mari kita keluar dari sini dan mengeringkan badan. Aku juga merasa aku perlu berbaring sebentar."

Taemin mencium di lehernya dan berdiri dengan kaki gemetar.

"Oke, aku tidak pernah berpikir aku bisa melakukan sejauh itu."

Minho melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi, dan dia menyerahkan handuk dan Taemin melilitkannya dipinggangnya.

"Jadi, inilah yang semua orang bicarakan," kata Taemin, sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak percaya, selama ini aku telah menunggu begitu lama untuk mencari tahu."

Dengan handuk melilit di pinggang Minho, ia mengikuti Taemin keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Taemin, itu tidak benar, maksudku, malam ini tidak seperti malam yang dibicarakan semua orang. Aku mungkin hanyalah seorang playboy seperti yang kamu minta, dengan pria yang berbeda setiap minggunya, dan aku dapat meyakinkanmu, tidak pernah ada yang membuatku merasa seperti ini."

Taemin memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Minho.

"Aku yakin kau benar. Aku tidak mungkin bersaing dengan pria-pria seperti itu."

"Taemin, Itu bukan yang aku maksudkan. Pria-pria itu, aku tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskan perbedaannya, tetapi mereka tidak sepertimu. Kamu nyata, seluruh tubuhmu lembut, enak untuk dipeluk dan dimanjakan, setiap inchi tubuhmu sangat menarik. Tak satu pun dari mereka bisa bersaing denganmu."

Minho berharap Taemin mengerti betapa luar biasanya dia, tapi Minho khawatir kata-katanya kurang bisa menggambarkan maksudnya dengan cukup baik.

Taemin tersenyum padanya.

"Aku punya guru yang baik. Tapi pak guru, aku sangat mengantuk. Apakah kamu rasa kita bisa berbaring sebentar?"

Taemin melepaskan handuk yang melilit dipinggangnya.

"Aku harus menemukan tasku. Aku membawa baju tidur untuk menginap."

Minho mengulurkan tangannya dan mengambil handuk dari Taemin, dan melemparkannya, ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Tidak perlu baju tidur, cukup naiklah ke tempat tidur dan berpelukan denganku dan kita akan tidur. Ini sudah larut malam."

Taemin menguap lalu tampak terkejut.

"Aku benar-benarlupa kamu memesan minuman. Dan apa yang ada di piring tertutup itu?"

"Kalau kamu suka, aku akan menuangkan sampanye untuk kita."

"Aku sangat mengantuk... tapi apa yang ada di piring?"

"Silakan dibuka dan dilihat apakah ada sesuatu yang kamu suka."

Taemin mengulurkan tangannya di atas kepalanya dan berjalan ke meja.

"Aku tidak tahu, Aku pikir aku terlalu lelah untuk... strawberry! Strawberry dengan coklat leleh. Oh, aku benar-benar lapar."

"Ambillah dan buka sampanye-nya."

Taemin membawa piring hasil jarahan itu ke tempat tidur dan duduk bersilang kaki di dekat kepala ranjang.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Madam LV mengatakan akan ada minuman di dalam ruangan. Aku belum pernah melihat strawberry dengan coklat leleh sebelumnya."

"Aku sudah pernah melihatnya di sebuah pesta dan langsung suka."

Taemin mengambil strawberry, besar merah dicelupkan ke dalam coklat.

"Cicipilah."

Taemin mengambil segelas sampanye dari tangan Minho dan mengulurkan strawberry kepadanya untuk digigit. Taemin tampak begitu senang, Minho tidak ingin berkata tidak. Minho mengunyah dan menelan, menutup matanya saat manisnya coklat bertemu dengan strawberry yang ranum di dalam mulutnya.

"Ini menakjubkan."

Minho duduk di tepi tempat tidur di samping Taemin dan tersenyum.

"Siapa yang menemukan perpaduan yang begitu nikmat rasanya?"

"Aku tidak tahu, seseorang yang sangat cerdas."

Taemin menghabiskan strawberry pertama dan mencelupkan strawberry berikutnya, dan menawarkannya kepada Minho. Minho menatapnya, duduk bersila dan telanjang di tempat tidur, memegang buah merah dengan lapisan coklatnya.

Sebuah one night stand yang mempesona. Dan Minho, yang memiliki kencan selama beberapa kali dalam sebulan, merasakan getar sayap melankolis mengelilingi hatinya. Seorang pria akan sangat beruntung ketika pria ini memutuskan siapa yang dia inginkan untuk selamanya.

Pasti pria tersebut adalah seseorang pria yang lebih baik dari dirinya. Dia tidak pantas mendapatkan Taemin, dan dia sangat yakin akan hal itu. Cukup. Minho menarik napas dalam-dalam. Dia hanya memiliki Taemin untuk satu malam.

Taemin mendesah dan mendorong piring yang hampir kosong menjauh. Gelas sampanye ia letakkan di meja samping tempat tidur, dan dia meluncur ke tempat tidur dan melengkungkan tubuh ke samping.

"Aku harus menutup mataku, hanya untuk satu menit."

Minho berbaring dibelakangnya, menyelinapkan tangannya dan membungkus lengannya di pinggang Taemin. Minho menariknya lebih dekat sehingga dapat merasakan ketika tubuh Taemin melunak dan napasnya menjadi teratur.

Untuk sesaat sebelum Minho jatuh tertidur seperti Taemin, pikirannya memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan tentang ide-ide diluar kebiasaannya sebagai playboy. Ternyata satu malam dengan Taemin tidak akan cukup.

Taemin terbangun dengan kaget, sesaat panik. Mencoba mengingat dimana dia berada lalu ia teringat. Lengan yang mengapit dipinggangnya adalah petunjuk. Minho. Teman kencan one night stand-nya.

Melalui tirai terbuka dia bisa melihat garis halus cahaya di sepanjang ufuk timur. Ternyata hari sudah beranjak siang dan dengan itu, ini semua adalah kenyataan.

Taemin menyelinap keluar dari tempat tidur dan berjalan ke jendela. Jeju di bawah sana, masih dipenuhi lampu hias yang mengagumkan, tapi Taemin tahu matahari akan segera naik semakin tinggi, dan itu adalah waktu baginya untuk pergi. Dia menyambar tas dan masuk ke kamar mandi untuk berpakaian.

Ketika Taemin keluar beberapa menit kemudian, langit terasa lebih ringan. Dia mengatur tasnya untuk dibawa ke bawah dan menarik tirai kamar yang berat dan menutupnya.

Tidak ada alasan untuk Minho harus bangun pagi-pagi sejauh yang ia tahu. Taemin memperhatikan lengan Minho yang terlentang luas diatas tempat tidur dan sedikit senyum di wajahnya. Taemin berharap Minho sedang mengalami mimpi yang indah. Dia berhenti sejenak di sisi meja.

Taemin membungkuk di atas tempat tidur dan mengecup sangat lembut di pipi Minho.

"Jangan lupakan aku," kata Taemin, nyaris berbisik. "Aku yakin aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu."

Taemin menyelinap keluar dari ruangan dan masuk ke dalam lift. Apabila pasangan kekasih di malam sebelumnya masih ada di sana, dia akan mendapatkannya. Pemahaman barunya sudah naik ke tingkat yang lebih tinggi untuk memahami.

Minho tidur sampai jam sepuluh. Itu adalah waktu yang ditunjukkan oleh jam kecil di meja samping tempat tidur disaat ia membuka matanya. Jimin meregangkan tubuhnya, lalu ia duduk dan melihat sekelilingnya. Dia tidak bisa ingat kapan terakhir kali ia tidur begitu nyenyak. Tidur di tempat tidur hotel mewah itu bukan penyebabnya.

Oh, dan pertemuan kecil tadi malam tentulah tidak menyakitkan.

Omong-omong...di mana dia?

"Taemin?" Tidak ada jawaban, dan Minho menyadari Taemin telah pergi.

Itu adalah kencan one night stand dan malam itu telah berakhir. Minho telah bertemu dengan seorang pria yang bisa menjangkau dan menyentuh hatinya bahkan tanpa berusaha, dan sekarang pria itu sudah pergi.

Sambil mendesah, Minho berdiri dan memakai celana boxer ketat dan celana jeansnya. Dia tidak bisa masuk ke kamar mandi lagi, tidak setelah bercinta dengan Taemin dibawah guyuran jet air.

Dia merogoh tasnya untuk mengambil kaus kaki, menemukan secarik kertas terlipat dan Minho membuka kertas itu dipahanya.

Catatan itu dimulai dengan,

"Dear Minho...

Aku harap aku tidak melanggar aturan 1NightStand dengan melakukan hal ini,

tapi aku ingin kamu tahu bagaimana menghubungiku..."

Seringai menyebar ke seluruh wajahnya saat ia menyelipkan pesan itu ke dalam sakunya.

-END-


End file.
